yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 and sequel characters
This page lists characters appearing in the anime series Space Battleship Yamato 2199, the movie Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark, and/or the sequel series Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love. Characters are organized first by allegiance and/or home, and with more specific affiliations wherever possible. With occasional exceptions for leaders, characters are listed alphabetically by family name within specific categories. Categories are assigned according to a character's primary role in their first series or movie; for example, Ryu Hijikata goes on to become the commanding officer of Yamato in Space Battleship Yamato 2202, but he is not attached to Yamato in the previous series or movie and therefore is not categorized as such. Minor or briefly appearing characters who are relatives of more prominent ones are nested below the respective prominent character's name. General references are listed at the end of this page. Specific episode and official source references are noted in each character's individual article. 'Earth Federation' 'Leadership of the Earth Federation' * * : chief administrator of the United Nations Far East District and director of the United Nations Cosmo Force * General : United Nations Cosmo Force commanding officer; proponent of Project Izumo * Admiral : senior United Nations Cosmo Navy officer serving as Earth Homeland Defense Corps commander, UNCN commander, Yamato commanding officer, and other roles during the Garmillas-Earth War and the Gatlantis-Earth War; academy classmate of Juzo Okita and Yuki Mori's foster father ''Ginga'' Crew * Lieutenant Commander : commanding officer; daughter of Heikuro Todo * Ensign : navigation division head and chief pilot of Ginga * Lieutenant : executive officer * Ensign : combat chief 'United Nations Cosmo Force' United Nations Cosmo Marines * Colonel : Mikage Kiryu's father; commanding officer of the UNCM 7th Regiment based on the Moon * Master Sergeant : second in command of the 7th Regiment and leader of the 5th Regiment based on the Eleventh Planet * : member of the 7th regiment and later of the 5th Regiment * : member of the 7th regiment and later of the 5th Regiment * : member of the 7th regiment and later of the 5th Regiment * : member of the 7th regiment and second in command of the 5th Regiment under Hajime Saito United Nations Cosmo Navy * Lieutenant : first officer of the Yukikaze * Lieutenant Commander : commanding officer of the Yukikaze; elder brother of Susumu Kodai * Captain : commander of the Enceladus Defense Unit at the Battle of Saturn * Admiral : commanding officer of Aldebaran * Captain : commanding officer of Kirishima and later of Andromeda * Captain : commanding officer of Apollo Norm ''Yamato'' Crew Commander and Senior Officers * Admiral : commanding officer of the Yamato; commander of all United Nations Cosmo Navy forces prior to launch of Yamato * Lieutenant J.G. : security chief * Lieutenant J.G. : leader of the Cosmo Falcon fighter squadron; husband of Makoto Kato and father of Tsubasa Kato ** : Buddhist priest; Saburo's father ** : son of Makoto and Saburo * Lieutenant : combat chief **' ': Susumu's father **' ': Susumu's mother **' ': Susumu's uncle **' ': Susumu's aunt * Lieutenant : operations division head * Dr. : chief medical officer * Major : executive officer and science and technology division head * Lieutenant : navigation division head and chief pilot of Yamato ** : Daisuke's younger brother ** Commander : Daisuke's deceased father; captain of the Murasame ** : Daisuke's mother * Lieutenant Commander : chief engineer ** : Hikozaemon's eldest son ** : Hikozaemon's daughter-in-law ** : Hikozaemon's granddaughter ** : Hikozaemon's second son Deck Crew * Master Chief Petty Officer : deck operations chief * Petty Officer 3rd Class : fighter maintenance and deck work * * * * * * Leading Seaman : fighter maintenance and deck work Engineering * * * * Petty Officer 1st Class : assistant engineer * Lieutenant J.G. : survivor of the Murasame and assistant chief engineer to Tokugawa; later joins the crew of the experimental wave motion battleship Ginga * Fighter Squadron * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Jiro Tsurumi : rookie member of the Lunar Aviation Corps * Ensign : fighter pilot initially assigned to accounting, and test pilot and trainer after Yamato's first mission; nicknamed Rei ** : Akira's deceased pilot brother Medical * (later Makoto Kato): civilian medic; wife of Saburo Kato and mother of Tsubasa Kato * Nurse * Nurse Navigation * * Petty Officer * Natsuki Oshima (大島夏樹 Ōshima Natsuki) * Ensign : weather and navigation Operations * Ensign : chief communications officer * Lieutenant : accounting chief * Seaman Apprentice : communications; substitute for Yoshikazu Aihara * and : accounting * * Assistant Warrant Officer : operations specialist cadet; later joins the crew of the experimental wave motion battleship Ginga * Petty Officer 1st Class : operations; substitute for Yuki Mori Science and Technology * Lieutenant : information chief and ship's counselor; later joins the crew of the experimental wave motion battleship Ginga * Warrant Officer : linguist; later joins the crew of the experimental wave motion battleship Ginga * : Security * Warrant Officer : junior security officer secretly charged with investigating a conspiracy aboard Yamato; later joins the crew of the experimental wave motion battleship Ginga * Tactical * Lieutenant J.G. : sub-chief of defense ** : Yasuo's father; executive and owner of Nanbu Heavy Industries Corporation ** : Yasuo's mother * Leading Seaman : substitute for Yasuo Nanbu Other * : analyzing robot Others * : assistant to Robert Redrauz * : professor researching the ancient Aquarius civilization 'Great Garmillas Empire' 'Garmillas' Leadership of the Empire * Leader : supreme ruler of the empire **' ': mother of Abelt and Mathius **' ': Grand Duke of the empire; Abelt's uncle and predecessor as ruler **' ': nephew of Abelt **' ': nephew of the Grand Duke and elder brother of Abelt * Admiral : supreme commander of the Garmillas Imperial Astro Fleet under Abelt Dessler; eventual rebel leader and member of the provisional government after the end of Dessler's regime * Director General : head of the Imperial Guard under Abelt Dessler * vice leader under Abelt Dessler; minister of the interior in the successor government * Lieutenant General : deputy chief staff officer under Abelt Dessler and aide to Dessler during his return campaign; younger brother of Welte Talan * : defense minister in Abelt Dessler's cabinet and aide immediately after Dessler's exile; elder brother of Ghader Talan * Field Marshal : inspector general of the Garmillas military under Abelt Dessler Emissaries to Earth * : ambassador to the Earth Federation * : military agent of Ambassador Burrel Imperial Guard * Colonel : captain of Desura II * Colonel : captain of Kilmenaim; identical clone to Paren Nelge * Captain : officer assigned to the battlecruiser EX-178; identical clone to Dora Nelge Military * Colonel : Darold captain at the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster * Captain : Garont bombing commander and survivor of the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster and the Battle of Shambleau; old comrade and friend of Wemm Heidern * Colonel : Lanbea captain at the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster * Lower Storm Leader : fighter pilot; daughter of Gul Dietz * : Sehrgut II first officer under Basiv Vandevel * Lieutenant Colonel : captain of the inter-dimensional submarine UX-01 * Major General : Milky Way galactic theater and Balun base commander * Captain : UX-01 first officer * : ship captain assisting refugees on planet Stravase * Major * Lieutenant J.G. : Snuka dive bomber pilot stationed aboard Lanbea; survivor of the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster and fighter pilot in the Battle of Shambleau * Lieutenant Colonel : adjutant to Goer * Colonel : Mirangal captain ** : Neredia's deceased younger sister * Colonel : Shuderg captain * Brigadier General : Sehrgut II captain * Colonel : Bulgrey captain 6th Armored Space Division * Major : survivor of the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster and the Battle of Shambleau; captain of Neu Balgray and commander of the Berger Combat Team * Lieutenant General : commander of the 6th Armored Space Division * Major * Colonel : captain of Domelaze III Others * : wife of Erich Domel; rebel leader against Abelt Dessler and leading figure in the provisional government after Dessler's fall * : governor of Alteria * : child serving aboard Lanbea * Food Production Minister * : young child born on Planet Eleven; refugee saved by Yamato 'Zaltz' * : 442nd Special Platoon, Specialized Warfare Group B; member of Yamato boarding party during the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster * Major : Pluto base second in command * Major : Pluto base tactical officer * Lieutenant Colonel : captain of the battlecruiser EX-178 * Major : floating continent commander * Corporal : 442nd Special Platoon, Specialized Warfare Group B; member of Yamato boarding party during the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster and escort assigned to Yuki Mori * Colonel : Pluto Frontline Base commanding officer ** : Walke's daughter 'Jirel' * Propaganda Minister ** Lieutenant : younger sister of Miezela Celestella 'Other Species and Beings' * : Garmilloid robot soldier captured and briefly reactivated by Yamato crew 'Gatlantis Empire' 'Leadership of the Empire' * Emperor : ruler of the empire * : advisor to Zworder * : fleet commander * : chairman of military affairs * Prime Minister : copy of the original controller of the Ark of Destruction Gutaba Expedition Group * Governor-General : governor of Gutaba and commander of the Expedition Group * : captain of the ''Medalusa''-class heavy battleship Megaluda * : commander of the Kiska Guerilla Corps Military * : commander of the Seventh Mobile Fleet * : commander of Gatlantis forces attacking the Eleventh Planet * : commander of the occupation of Terezart **' ': young clone of and successor to Goland * : admiral of the Eighth Mobile Fleet * : overseer of Abelt Dessler * : ground forces commander on Terezart 'Iscandar' * Queen : ruler of Iscandar * Princess : third princess and sister of Queen Starsha; passenger aboard Yamato * Princess : sister of Queen Starsha 'Shambleau' * : Jirel shaman 'Terezart' * : "goddess" who has evolved to a higher dimensional existence; keeper of the planet Terezart See also * [[List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 episodes|List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 episodes]] * [[List of Space Battleship Yamato 2202 episodes|List of Space Battleship Yamato 2202 episodes]] * Military ranks References * [http://yamato2199.net/character.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website Earth character portal] * [http://yamato2199.net/chara_gamirasu.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website Garmillas character portal] * [http://yamato2199.net/chara_Iskandar.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website Iscandar character portal] * [http://yamato2199.net/about/character_a.html Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark official website character page] * [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=13776 Anime News Network article on Space Battleship Yamato 2199 (as Star Blazers 2199)] * [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=16186 Anime News Network article on Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark] * Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Garmillas Mecha Book *